Avant, pendant après lui
by magorna
Summary: Quelques semaines après la mort de Sirius, Remus réfléchit aux événements passés et à venir, mention de SBRL slash.


Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc ce ne sera surement pas excellent mais je compte m'améliorer. Je vous laisse juger du reste.

Avertissement: mention de salsh, très léger mais si vous n'aimez pas il vaut mieux éviter de le lire.

Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

****

Un mois, cela fait un mois que Sirius est mort. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'en ai pris conscience immédiatement, à la seconde où je l'ai vu tomber derrière le voile j'ai su que tout était fini. Lorsque James et Lily furent tués j'ai mis des semaines avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Cela fait seulement quelques jours que l'Ordre du Phénix a put réinvestir le 12 square Grimmaud, une chance qu'Harry ait put accéder à l'héritage de Sirius, sinon nous aurions du trouver un autre QG. Cela dit ce n'est plus comme avant, les Weasley ont regagné leur maison et plus personne ne se préoccupe de restaurer la vielle maison. En vérité, la seule personne qui réside encore ici, c'est moi et je me contente d'occuper _son_ ancienne chambre, ou plutôt notre ancienne chambre.

Dumbledore m'a laissé quelque temps afin que je puisse « me remettre des évènements » avant de reprendre les missions pour l'ordre. C'est idiot, je n'ai pas besoin de temps, ou alors beaucoup trop, pour récupérer de sa mort, Dumbledore et moi le savons très bien. Cependant j'apprécie cette période de repos, cela me permet de réfléchir à ce que je dois faire plus tard.

Donc depuis des jours je reste là, à penser à _lui_ mon passé, à ma douleur présente et à mon absence d'avenir. La période d'avant ma morsure par Greyback reste flou pour moi et je ne me souviens que du froid de celle avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Mes années à Poudlard ont été de très loin les plus heureuses de ma vie, j'avais des amis, ils avaient leurs défauts mais qu'ils m'aimaient était le plus important. Durant sept années nous avons tout partagé, ils m'ont accueilli parmi eux et j'acceptais leur présence pendant les pleines lunes. Bien sur, il y avait Sirius; Sirius dont je m'était toujours senti plus proche, Sirius qui a eu l'idée de devenir animagus pour moi, Sirius que j'ai aimé plus que tout.

Il a été un repère dans ma vie depuis presque toujours, pas souvent stable. J'ai souvent modifié ma position par rapport à lui ces quinze dernières années mais j'essayais toujours de savoir la place qu'il occupait dans ma vie. Même lorsqu'il était à Azkaban il était toujours dans un coin de mon esprit, que suis-je censé faire maintenant qu'il a disparu que le dernier vestige de mon adolescence est parti en fumée? Le suicide? Oui j'y ai déjà pensé.

La première fois que j'y ai songé, c'était lors de ma deuxième année, lorsque mes amis avaient découvert ma lycanthropie. C'était surement puérile mais la pensée de continuer sans eux, sans l'estime que j'avais acquis à leurs yeux, m'était plus qu'insupportable. Je n'eus pas le temps ne serait-ce que de réfléchir à comment mourir que James me rattrapait pour rassurer mes inquiétudes paranoïaques, non ils n'étaient ni horrifiés ni en colère et non ils ne m'en voulait pas de leur avoir menti.

Ce fut mes dernières pensées morbides avant plusieurs années, certes je subissais toujours les transformations mais avoir des personnes qui me soutenaient comme ils le faisaient compensait largement toutes les douleurs du monde. Notre septième année à Poudlard pouvait s'apparenté à l'âge d'or, on a jamais autant approché de la perfection: James sortait enfin avec Lily, Sirius et moi étions toujours en ensemble et les protections de l'école nous préservait de la guerre, cela aurait été criminel de souffrir durant cette année. C'est là que cela a dégénéré, nous nous sommes engagés dans l'ordre presque tout de suite après l'obtention des ASPIC et bien que nous étions pleinement en connaissance de cause à ce moment là, l'ambiance se faisait plus pesante au fil des mois. Le fait que l'on est put se soupçonner les uns les autres sont trouver le vrai traitre en est un parfait exemple.

La deuxième fois où j'ai envisagé le suicide, ce fut après la mort de James et Lily. Je me retrouvais, seule comme je ne l'ai jamais été, le deuil de deux de mes meilleurs de mes amis m'empêchait de me réjouir avec les autres de la défaite de Voldemort et mon ancienne relation avec Sirius m'empêchait de maudire Black comme le faisaient les anciennes connaissances des Potter. Ce n'est que lorsque je fus sur le pont de la Tamise que je sus que je ne pouvais pas me supprimer, alors que j'ignorais ce qui avait poussé Sirius à faire cela. J'avais beau me repasser mes souvenirs en boucle je ne comprenais pas la cause, si c'était la guerre et tout ce que cela impliquait ou si tout était factice depuis le début. Il m'était impossible de mourir sans savoir sur quoi reposait le fondement principal de ma vie.

Aujourd'hui la situation est différente aussi douloureuse qu'elle soit, je n'ai aucune incertitude sur mon passé. Rien ne me retient ici, rien si ce n'est la guerre. Dumbledore a encore besoin de moi et je ferais tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour aider Harry à gagner. Je le dois à James et à Lily, après je pourrais partir, je ne pense pas survivre de toute façon.

Le problème reste les autres. Je sais que j'étais la personne la plus proche de Sirius mais est-ce vraiment normal que je sois le seul encore réellement affecter par sa mort après un mois? Je suppose que oui, j'ai cependant du mal à supporter leur légèreté et parfois leur joie. Par exemple, hier, Nymphadora est venue me voir pour « discuter », je l'ai repoussé assez sèchement d'ailleurs. J'ai peut-être eu tort d'être si dur avec elle, seulement ses intentions, outre que je ne suis pas intéressé, aussi peu de temps après _son_ décès me paraissent déplacées, même si elle n'était pas au courant pour _nous_, de toute façon elle oubliera vite.

Je n'avais jamais envisagé ce qui se passera s'_il_ mourait le premier, j'ai toujours pensé expiré d'abord ayant une espérance de vie plus courte due à ma condition. Maintenant, allongé sur le lit me remémorant encore et encore les plus grands instants de mon existence, je réalise que cette question n'a pas lieu d'être. S'il y a bien un avant et un pendant, l'après lui n'existe pas… je suis déjà mort.


End file.
